vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora (Persona)
1st Form= |-|2nd Form= Summary Pandora is the manifestation of Maki Sonomura's psyche that represents her nihilistic self. She is awakened by Aki after Kandori's defeat at the hands of the party and acts as the game's final boss on the SEBEC route. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Pandora Origin: Megami Ibunroku Persona Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Manifestation of Maki's inner self Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Healing, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Can prevent others from healing or switching Personas, Can remove enemy buffs, Transformation, Flight, Summoning, Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel, BFR (Can send people to or from her own dimension), Teleportation, Resistance to Physical strikes, Elemental Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Radiation Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Reality Warping, Absorbs and Heals from Holy Manipulation Elemental Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation, Reflects Ice Attacks Attack Potency: Solar System level (Was able to steal and manipulate the DEVA System's core through her own power, planned to wipe out the Alternate Mikage-cho along with the real world) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reaction and combat speed (Around twice as fast as Naoya's party) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Several kilometers with spells, Interplanetary with Reality Warping Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her cocoon form is vulnerable to firearms, her red haired form is vulnerable to physical strikes, while her blue haired form is vulnerable to Elemental Manipulation (excluding Ice and Wind), Nuclear, Gravity, Miracle, and Curse based attacks, though she can switch between her red and blue haired forms to mitigate this. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bufudyne: Heavy Ice damage to an area. Chance to Freeze. * Petrama: Turns an enemy to stone. * Tarukaja: Raises all allies' attack. * Rakukaja: Raises all allies' defense. * Evil Smile: Lowers the enemy's level and inflicts them with paralysis. * Paralyze Puncture: Inflicts Heavy non-elemental damage and paralysis to all enemies. * Tarunda: Lowers all enemies' attack. * Dekaja: Removes all of the enemies' stat bonuses. * Mediarama: Restores Moderate health to all allies. * Symphony of Lament: Inflicts Guilt status to all enemies. * All Guard: Temporarily nullifies all attacks against the user. * Mabufudyne: Heavy Ice damage to all enemies. Chance to Freeze. * Marin Karin: Inflicts Charm status in an area. * Decover: Prevents the enemy from healing. * Desanga: Prevents the enemy from switching Personas. * Wing Flap: Light Rush damage to an enemy. * Butterfly Storm: Inflicts Heavy non-elemental damage and random status ailments to the enemy team. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Persona Category:Split Personalities Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Soul Users